Antara aku dan Hujan
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Rasa penasaran membuatku berdiri, dengan ragu aku menyentuh pundak pemuda itu, memanggilnya agar berpaling padaku. Dan pandangan kami bertemu saat tanganku masih berada di pundaknua, sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya, dan itu adalah senyuman yang tidak asing bagiku. SasuNaru. AU.


**Antara Aku dan Hujan**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: AU, MxM, dsb**

**Selamat Membaca ^^**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kepulan asap yang terus meninggi ke arah cerobong asap. Malam ini terlalu dingin untuk dinikmati. Beruntung aku masih mempunyai persedian kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela dambil mengosokan kedua tanganku, berusaha untuk menciptakan kehangatan di sana. Dalam rumah ini terlalu dingin walaupun perapian sudah menyala sejak tadi. Aku melihat ke arah luar jendela, berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi di sekitar. Di luar sana, tidak ada kehidupan karena memang rumahku berjauhan dengan rumah-rumah yang lainnya. Setelahnya aku kembali ke depan perapian.<p>

Sebuah buku, aku melihat sebuah buku tebal yang terbuka di samping tempat duduk. Sebuah buku berisikan doa yang terbuka pada halaman yang sebelumnya telah terbataskan tanda dari seuntas tali kecil berwarna merah. Aku seperti merasakan deja'vu. Aku pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, mencari jawaban yang tak pernah kutemukan jawabannya. Apakah hidupku ujian dari-Nya, atau berkah-Nya yang menuntunku dalam hidupku? Dan aku tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya. Tidak pernah.

Aku menghela napas berat ketika memikirkan semua itu. Entah karena dirasat, tapi aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu padaku lagi, mereka pasti akan melakukannya malam ini lagi, seperti malam sebelumnya. Aku berusaha melupakan setiap apa yang mereka katakan padaku, walau aku dapat melihatnya terpancar dari wajah mereka, menolakku karena menganggapku sebagai satu-satunya ciptaan-Nya yang terhukum dan hina. Hanya para biarawati yang mengatakan bahwa jalanku terus diberikan berkah-Nya. Tapi aku tidak menganggapnya seperti ini. Jalanku ini bukan sebuah berkah melainkan sebuah ujian. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu jawaban itu dengan pasti.

Aku bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah pelan menuju kamar, sedikit aku merasakan sakit pada kaki pada setiap langkah kecil yang terus menyemangatiku, bahwa rasa sakit ini terasa lebih menenangkan dari mengingat alasan penyebab rasa sakit ini. Aku tidak mungkin melawan dengan apa yang setiap hari mereka lakukan padaku. Bahkan mereka telah meracuni pikiran anak-anak bahwa aku ini adalah monster yang harus dibenci. Menyedihkan sekali.

Belum sampai aku ke kamar, Akamaru memutari kakiku, seperti ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia merasa lapar, dan memintaku untuk mengambilkan makanannya yang terletak di tempat yang tidak dapat dia jangkau, rak lemari di dapur. Melihat akamaru seperti itu membuatku mengurungkan niatku ke kamar dan segera menuju dapur. Aku mengendongnya agar Akamaru tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku menahan sakit ini untuk Akamaru yang satu-satunya membuatku merasa dibutuhkan. Aku perlahan-lahan menapakkan kaki ke lantai, walaupun kaki sudah terbalut perban, tetap saja masih ada rasa nyeri. Rasa sakit kembali terasa sangat saat pangkal kaki menyentuh lantai.

Pecahan kaca, sedikirnya bertebaran di dekat pintu dapur. Belum sempat aku membereskannya. Aku berusaha berhati-hati untuk melangkah. Dalam gendonganku, Akamaru terlihat tenang. Aku tidak ingin ia ikut merasakan sakitnya perlakuan penduduk desa ini padaku. Kemarin, sekarang, atau besok, mereka akan terus mengulang hal yang sama, karena mereka menganggap hal itu adalah nasibku.

Dengan sedikit membungkuk, aku mengambil serpihan luka yang masih bisa melihat diriku, pecahan dari kaca jendela kamar. Aku dapat melihat diriku yang menyedihkan terpantul di telapak tangan saat memegang kaca yang dapat kupegang dengan sebelah tangan. Jari-jari yang mengusap pipiku, mencoba enghapuskan jejak air mata yang masih dapat terlihat diwajah. Aku mendekatkan jari, hingga menyentuh halus bibirku, merasakan sesuatu yan terus ada saat perasaan sedih datang dan setitik air mata mulai menyelinap keluar dari mata yang terpejam. Sedikit ragu, lidahku merasakan ujung jari, sedikit asin, sama saat aku mencicipi bagaimana rasa masakan yang kubuat. Sangat menyedihkan.

Dentuman jam yang menyadarkan dari lamunanku tentang memilih menu makan malam, mengingatkan bahwa saat burung kecil keluar dari jam, seraya berbisik untuk ketiga kalinya, adalah saatnya aku untuk pergi. Kubiarkan Akamaru di tempatnya dan kuletakkan makanan untuk membuatnya senang. Setelah itu, aku mencoba untuk tertidur di depan perapian. Sebelumnya aku memastikan pintu terkunci dengan baik, hingga para penduduk desa tetap mengira kuberada di dalam rumah, tempatku terkekang dari kehidupan luar.

Aku melihat ke arah sekitarku, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya masuk melalui jendela. Tanganku merasa sedikit nyaman, merasakan hangat dari tempatku, terduduk sekarang. Cahaya pagi membangunkanku. Hari ini ingin aku lalui secepatnya. Aku bangkit dari tempatku. Dan berusaha menaruh makanan untuk Akamaru. Aku tidak ingin dia mengikuti keluar, dan melihat bagaimana cara mereka memandangku.

Langkahku terhenti, saat melihat sebatang kayu berada di depanku, tepat saat kakiku akan menginjaknya dan membuatnya menjadi dua bagian. Sejenak, bayangan anak kecil mulai terpintas dalam pikiran saat pandanganku mulai mengarah pada anak-anak yang berlarian melewati pekarangan rumah. Tawa dan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah-wajah mereka, tersirat arti bahwa mereka tidak mengetahui hal tentang diriku, seseorang dengan berkah dari-Nya, atau cobaan. Mantel merah dan sebatang kayu hingga aku tersadar akan tujuan untuk memanaki mantel merah yang menutupi kepalaku, dan menganggap berkah-Nya terus menyertaiku menapaki jalan setapak, menuju keramaian. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat.

Suara-suara yang terus terdengar, bercerita tentang hasil panen yang tidak mencukup hingga musim selanjutnya, atau menanyakan tentang kabar seorang bayi setelah kelahirannya. Semuanya tampak berbahagia, jauh dari kesedihan yang seperti aku rasakan. Aku sangat iri. Perjalanku melewati para penduduk desa yang terlihat ramah, beberapa saling menyapa dan menanyakan tetanya apa yang akan mereka sajikan saat makan malam, membuatku ragu pada mereka yang menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang terhukum dan terhina. Dunia terasa tidak adil bagiku. Berjalan di duniaku sendiri, bahwa ada yang terus percaya pada saat berkah Tuhan datang ke desa ini, dan aku percaya pada keyakinan itu.

Langkahku terhenti, dan pandanganku meninggi, mengikuti ukiran pada jendela gereja yang berada di depanku, satu-satunya alasan untuk pergi dari tempatku terdiam dan menyanyikan doa, agar saat itu kembali. Biarawati yang sedang membersihkan dedaunan yang gugur, menyadari siapa yang terdiam, dan memandang rumah Tuhan, tempat di mana orang-orang desa yang masih percaya pada-Nya, di mana mereka terus memanjatkan doa dan lagu-lagu yang berisikan harapan, kepercayaan akan kembalinya berkah yang tak kunjung datang. Seolah menguji apakah keraguan mereka melebihi rasa percaya mereka. aku hanya mengangguk saat biarawati menghentikan kegiatannnya, dan mempersilahkanku masuk, mengikuti jejak mereka yang yakin akan saat-saat Tuhan akan kembali memberkahi desa ini.

Perhatianku tertuju pada barisan anak-anak berbaju putih, dari gerakan bibir mereka, lantunan bait doa terdengar menggema saat aku berjalan pad ajalan kecil yang memisahkan barisan kursi panjang. Dan aku terduduk pada kursi kedua dari depan, seraya membuka tudung kepala, merapikan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan. Sebuah buku, dan aku mengingatnya sebagai satu-satunya barang yang kubawa dari rak kecil rumahku. Aku menarik seutas tali kecil hingga cukup untuk membuka pada halaman yang tertandai oleh tali tersebut.

Berkat cahaya pagi, aku terbangun dalam doaku, mengakhiri mimpi yang mengalihkan pandanganku sejenak dari takdirku, jalan yang telah kutempuh bersama cahaya yang terus menunjukkan jalannya padaku, meski hal itu adalah buntu, menyadarkanku akan penduduk desan yang menjauhiku, menyalahkanku terhadap ujian yang Tuhan tunjukkan pada orang-orang di desa ini. Aku memejamkan pandanganku merasakan bahwa hidupku bukan sekedar ujian, cobaan atau kutukan pada desa ini, tetapi sebuah berkah yang diberikan oleh-Nya.

Kumohon agar pagi tetap membangunganku, agar aku terjada hingga saat cahaya-Nya menyilaukanku dan tetap begitu. Hingga berkah-Nya turun di desa ini, anak-anak yang bernyanyo dan doa para biarawan dan biarawati , terus terdengar bahkan aku tertidur diiringi setiap ucapan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah yang dikutuk, menerima hukuman dan desa ini ikut menerima cobaan tersebut.

Kedua tanganku yang saling menggenggam, sedikit terasa sakit. Bekas kuku yang terlihat samar membekas di kedua punggung tanganku, hampir memalingkanku dari doa, saat di mana perasaan ini dapat tersampaikan, walau hanya sebuah kalimat dari doa, saat di mana perasaan ini dapat tersampaikan, walau hanya sebuah kalimat dan itu adalah doa dariku. Nyanyian yang terus terdengar meski mataku terpejam, sampai aku membuka mata dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri dikursi depanku. Aku mengangkay pandangan, melihat sosok yang ikut bernyanyo, mengiringi anak-anak yang berbaris di samping piano.

Rasa penasaran membuatku berdiri, dengan ragu aku menyentuh pundak pemuda itu, memanggilnya agar berpaling padaku. Dan pandangan kami bertemu saat tanganku masih berada di pundaknua, sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya, dan itu adalah senyuman yang tidak asing bagiku. Aku mulai melepaskan peganganku darinya, dan mengalihkan wajah ke arah buku yang terletak di sampingku, menginat tentang sesuatu yang pernah terjadi padaku sebelumnya.

Pemuda yang berdiri dihadapanku, saat kusadari ia melompati kursi dan suara hentakan kakinya yang ikut bergema bersama lantunan doa yang terus memenuhi gereja ini. dan aku mulai memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak melihat apa yang akan terjadi saat sesuatu mulai menyentuh wajahku, merasakan setiap detak yang berbeda saat wajahnya kembali menyambutku dengan senyuman yang hangat, dan sepintas aku mengingat hari saat berkah-Nya kembali di desa ini. anak-anak yang sejak tadi bernyanyi, mulai memisahkan diri setelah doa yang mereka gemakan di tempat ini tetap terdengar saat mereka selelsai dalam nyanyian, ketika aku mulai merasakan untuk kembali mengingat hari itu.

Aku tahu, dan saat penduduk desa mulai berkumpul di sekitar tempatku berjalan, berusaha menghentikanku untuk keluar dari gereja. Beberapa dari mereka tampak menyembunyikan pembicaraan saat sesekali memandangku, terasa terasingkan dan aku mulai memakai penutup kepala pada mantelku. Perasaan ini, kedua tanganku saling mengenggam, dengan penuh kepasrahaan. Langkaku mulai terdesak mundur, saat para penduduk desa mulai mendekat dalam suatu lingkaran besar yang kian mengecil, memaksaku untuk tetap berada di tengah lingkaran tersebut. Suara-suara yang terdengar di tengah keramaian ini, perlahan menggantikan lantunan doa yang kuucapkan, hingga mereka berhenti berjalan ke arahku, dan suara-suara itu tetap terdengar di kepalaku. Tanpa kusadari, kedua tanganku mulai menutup telinga, dan tubuhku mulai terjatuh, tak kuasa menahan beban yang terus mereka berikan padaku. Hingga aku merasa bahwa air mata mulai mengikuti rintihan yang terus mengalir, dan aku merasa celana panjang yang kukenankan mulai memucat, karena air mata yang terus mengalir, dan mengubah warnanya, seperti keyakinaku akan datangnya berkah di desa ini. dan perlahan, aku mencoba memejamkan mata, berusaha agar tangisan ini tidak semakin menyakitiku lagi, bersama terbiasnya kenyataan bahwa berkah-Nya telah melupakan desa ini.

Di tengah suasana ini, terdengar suara yang berbeda. Aku mendengar seseorang yang menyanyikan doa yang sama, seperti yang aku ucapakan saat aku melihat ke arahnya. Aku merasa bahwa dia sama dengan diriku, saat ia berbicara mengenai sesuatu, kuyakin itu adalah apa yang para penduduk desa ini nantikan, dan alasan aku terduduk di antara mereka. dengan sisa keberanian yang ada, aku membuka mata, dan pendengaran yang tertutup, perlahan dan sesosok pemud aberdiri membelakangiku, seperti ingin menghalangi semua perkataan mereka padaku. Tangannya bergerak tidak menentu, tetapi sesekali menunjuk ke arah langit, tempat matahari menghilang secara perlahan.

Pemuda itu berbalik ke arahku, dan tangannya terulurkan padaku dengan penuh kehangatan. Entah kenapa, tetapi aliran perasaan ini mulai terhenti saat aku menerima tangannya, dan aku sedikit berteriak saat ia mencoba menarikku agar berdiri dari dudukku. Pandanganku teralihkan, keberanian untuk melihat cocok yang percaya padaku telah hilang, bersama seruan dari penduduk desa yang tetap mengarah padaku. Pipiku merasakan sebuah kenyamanan saat tangannya menyentuh wajahku dan memalingkannya kembali ke arahnya, seraya mengusap sisa sair mata yang pernah mengalir di wajahku. Ia melihat tajam padaku, tak peduli keramaian yang ada disekeliling kami, tetapi aku merasa dia berhasil menarikku ke dunianya, hingga suara-suara mereka tidak lagi terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Saat itu, mataku membuka secara perlahan, dan melihat wajahnya yang kian mendekatiku. Aku takut pada dirinya hingga tak ingin melihatnya mendekatiku, karena ia tetap percaya, saat keyakinan muali kuragukan bahwa Tuhan akan melihat desa ini dan berkah datang bersama-Nya. Dengan menutup kedua mataku yang sempat melihat tatapannya, pasrah terhadap apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku, karena itu adalah balasan untukku karena sempat melupakan apa yang terus menerangiku saat menapaki hidup yang diberikan padaku.

Aku merasakan kelembutan di keningku, dan aku mulai melihatnya lebih tinggi, memberikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku rasakan. Ia menciumku, saat air mataku kembali datang, bersama suara gemuruh yang terus berulang. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, mengingat saat-saat berkah-nya datang, dan hujan mulai membasahi kami bersama aliran air mataku yang tersapu air hujan. Berkah-Nya datang bersama pria ini, mengingatkanku untuk terus melantunkan doa di jalan hidupku.

Sebuah tepukan tangan yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku masih ada di gereja di depanku berdiri seseorang yang sejak tadi aku ingat bagaimana ia pernah menyadarkanku, Tuhan masih mengingatku, para penduduk desa yang ragu akan kedatangan kembai sesuatu yan pernah pergi. Pria di depanku, meraih tanganku, saat aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar geraja ini. langkahku yang sedikit tertinggal darinya. Aku mengikuti kemana pria ini membawaku.

Gema langkah kaki kami tetap terdengar jelas, aku mulai menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurindukan di luar sana, bersama anak-anak yang berlari ke arah yang sama dengan kami. Anak-anak yang tadi bernyanyi dan sekarang tetap mengenakan pakaian putih menuju pintu besar yang ada di depan.

Kedua tangan ini menutup mulutku, menyembunyikan tangisanku bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang terduduk saat melihat apa yang ingin mereka nantikan. Hujan telah turun, kedua kalinya aku dapat melihat senyuman di bawah berkah yang telah turun di desa ini. anak-anak dengan pakaian putih, menari-nari di antara genangan air, hingga pakaian mereka mulai terliat pucat, dna para penduduk desa lainnya yang membiarkan diri mereka saat pakaian mereka basah. Perhatiannku tertuju pada anak kecil, dengan senangnya ia berlari mengejar teman-temannya, ia mengenakan mantel merah, sama seperti yang pernah mengetuk pintu rumahku.

Hujan ini menyiramku, karena tidak ada perasaan yang lebih hangat selain melihat berkahnya telah datang, pria yang berdiri di sampingku, seperti bersiul-siul memanggil burung yang pernah hinggap di beranda rumahku. Tanganku mengusap bekas air yang ada di wajahku, sebelum menggapai tangan yang diulurkan pria ini padaku. Dengan sedikit berusaha, aku berdiri dan membiarkan air hujan tergenang di kedua telapak tanganku.

Pemuda itu kini berdiri di hadapanku, ia kembali tersenyum. "Aku pulang, Naruto."

Badanku bergetar di bawah guyuran hujan, "Sasuke."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>[Jakarta, 2101/2015, 13:39]**

***Agak ngengantung endingnya~ **


End file.
